A Little Thing Called 'Jealousy'
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: Who would've thought little Sasuke Uchiha could get jealous? Well, never fear; Itachi Uchiha is here!


**Summary: **Who would've thought little Sasuke Uchiha could get jealous? Well, never fear; Itachi Uchiha is here!

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**A Little Thing Called Jealousy**

.

.

.

****_...does my envy reflect off your pretty green eyes?**  
**_

.

.

.

The Uchiha household was calm and serene. Mikoto was in the kitchen, busy making dinner for her boys; Fugaku was in his office, reviewing over a case; and Itachi was in the dinner room, setting up the table. All except little Uchiha Sasuke was home.

_Chup. _The sound of the door opening made Mikoto and Itachi rush to the door.

"Hello, Sasu-chan," Mikoto smiled warmly at her son. "How was your-" A loud slam of the door and the stomping and grumbling of the youngest Uchiha interrupted her.

The kind dark-haired woman glanced at her eldest son. Itachi shrugged in response. "Maybe he had a bad day. I'm sure he'll be in a better mood later." He said reassuringly. Mikoto smiled.

"Yes, that must be it. We'll leave him alone for a while. Itachi, can you help me chop up some vegetables once you're done with the table? It's only a few carrots and such."

"Yes, of course mother."

-x-

For once in his life, Itachi was wrong. Little Sasuke was still very upset about something; yet nobody knew of what. His father didn't know, his mother didn't know; not even his brother, whom Sasuke told _everything _to.

Everyone was confused. Why was their usually cheerful son so grouchy?

-x-

The same thing happened again and again for days. The only thing that seemed to change was the youngest Uchiha's behavior; but it was a change for the worst. He was getting moodier and moodier each day, and not one person in the clan of geniuses could figure out _why. _

"Sasu-chan! How are you-" Mikoto was once again interrupted and ignored by the young boy. The kind woman was very hurt and sad to see her son this way; usually her Sasu-chan would give her a hug or ramble on about his day… but not anymore.

She feared that maybe Sasuke thought that he was a grown-up now, and did not need his mother's affections or support.

This thought was very unsettling to the Uchiha lady. Maybe somebody needed to pry in order to find out what was wrong. Fugaku was certainly not going to get anything out of the young boy; he was simply too tough and not comforting enough. Mikoto herself was much too kind and sensitive, and would be hurt if her son snapped at her.

There was only one person who could possibly find out what was wrong with young Uchiha Sasuke.

Why, Uchiha Itachi, of course.

-x-

Sasuke was in a very, very, very bad mood, once again. It wasn't _his _fault; his mind told him to be angry and he just _gets _angry. He doesn't know why or how it happens, but it does.

"Stupid boy," he kept muttering as he trudged home after a seemingly long day at the Academy. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_"

"Who's stupid?" Sasuke recognized the voice of his dear old brother right away.

"_He's _stupid," Sasuke grumbled. "I _hate _him."

"Little brother, you are not making any sense. Who's _he, _and why does he bother you so much?"

Sasuke pointed a finger at a boy his age with brown hair and blue eyes. "_Him._"

"And why is that so, Sasuke? Does he bully you? Tease you? Because if he does, he's probably just jealous of you," Itachi smiled. "You are a very intelligent boy. There are many in the Academy who envy you."

"It's not that," Sasuke mumbled. "It's because of-" Suddenly he froze and his tiny hands were clenched into fists. He could feel his brother's worried eyes searching his face, and finally he exploded.

"_That! Because of _THAT! _Why _HIM?" He snapped, pointing to the same boy, only this time the boy was talking and laughing with a pretty girl with unique pink locks.

Itachi looked at the girl talking to the boy. Then to his brother. Then back to the two chatting children. Finally, it clicked.

"Why, little brother. Are you, perhaps, _jealous?_" A teasing grin stretched across Itachi's face.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widen and his face flushed an embarrassed shade of red. "I…" he stuttered. "I… I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

But Itachi, being the observant person he was, knew better.

"And could your jealousy _possibly _be caused by that boy talking to that girl?"

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS." Sasuke bit out. His face flushed a shade of red that could rival the Hyuuga heiress's. Itachi shot his brother a knowing look.

A few minutes passed before Sasuke finally gave up, muttering, "She always talks to him but she never even _looks _at me." He sighed wistfully.

"Well, have you ever _tried _to talk to her?" A pause. Then,

"No."

Itachi fought the urge to burst out laughing. "Then go talk to her! Don't get mad at others talking to her when you haven't even approached her yet!"

"But what am I supposed to say, onii-san?"

A bright daisy sticking up in the grass caught the older Uchiha's eye. "Here," he said, pulling out the flower carefully. "Go give this to her and just say something."

Sasuke looked at the flower, the girl, then to the encouraging smile his older brother was giving him. He puffed out his chest.

He could do this.

-x-

"You're Sakura, right?" Sasuke asked, walking up to the pretty little girl. Beside her, the brown-haired boy glared at him.

Sakura looked surprised to see him. "Yes. And you are Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yep!"

"Well Sasuke, it's nice to meet you," Sakura smiled, sticking out her hand. By then, the brown-haired huffed and stomped away, clearly annoyed. She didn't notice.

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied, taking her hand. He felt his face grow warm as he gripped her hand.

"Ah," she said, and smiled. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as his mind blanked out.

What was he supposed to do? A slight breeze passed by, and an object in his free hand wavered in the wind. His mind clicked.

Oh yeah, the flower.

"Um, here, I wanted to give this to you," he said quickly, pulling the flower out and sticking it right in her face. "Um, it's pretty… just like you." He looked away, his face burning.

Sakura felt her face grow hot as her eyes glowed. She had always dreamed of talking to the cute little Uchiha in her class, but he never seemed to pay her any attention.

"You're really sweet, _Sasuke-kun._" She pecked his cheek after taking the flower.

A wide grin spread on his face as he heard the affectionate suffix. His tiny hand touched his cheek absently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, and a melodious laugh filled the air.

"Bye!" Sasuke called out, before running over to his brother who was waiting for him.

-x-

Mikoto was worried. Itachi and Sasuke should've been home by now!

_Oh Sasuke, _she thought. She didn't know if she could stand one more day of his gloomy behavior.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of the door opening. She closed her eyes, waiting for the stomping and grumbling to begin.

But she didn't hear any.

Instead, as she opened her eyes she saw her precious baby boy running to her, a very happy look etched on his face.

"Mother! Oh mother, wait till I tell you what happened today! It was the most amazing thing…" Mikoto glanced up at her eldest boy. He leaned against the doorframe and flashed her a smirk. Mikoto smiled.

"… and she _kissed _me, mother! And then she called me Sasuke-_kun._ And…"

Mikoto listened to her little boy drone on and on; but she didn't mind.

The little Sasuke Uchiha she knew and loved was back.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**note… **I've always wondered what Sasuke would be like if the massacre didn't happen. He was such a sweet child, ya know? So here's my little chibi Sasuke and his little crush on Sakura.

-Athena


End file.
